Every You, Every Me
by serenadreams
Summary: A series of drabbles centered around the first time Oliver and Felicity meet in various Alternate Universes. Basically a lot of different meet cutes because they're my favorite thing ever. #1: The High School Bully #2: Do I Know You? #3: Whoever You Are, Please Just Listen Rating will probably change at some point.
1. High School Bully

_*****_

* * *

_**AN: I don't really know what this is. I kind of started writing an AU story and then I realized that I couldn't really be bothered to write a whole full length thing. So this happened. And I already have a couple of other drabbles like this one written, so I figured I'd slap them in here as well and turn it into some kind of series?**_ _**Random and kind of pointless but it will serve as a sort of brain dump for my ridiculous ideas :) Some might get expanded at some point depending on how long my inspiration lasts.**_ _**Title is from the song by Placebo. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The High School Bully**_

* * *

"Geek!"

Felicity ducked her head to avoid the laughing faces of the girls, leaning against the lockers and watching as she hurried down the hallway with an armful of books. She was used to it, the bullying had followed her from middle school right up into her senior year. She told herself they were just jealous of how smart she was, of the fact that she had never gotten below an A- on an assignment. (And that minus had been the week that her grandma had passed away so she hadn't had time to study.) But she knew she was just kidding herself, the beautiful girls who tortured her had no reason to envy her. They had friends, they had lives outside of books and college applications, they had boyfriends and party invitations and everything that felicity had never had.

The fact that she had skipped two grades didn't help, she was only sixteen while all her classmates were celebrating their eighteenth birthdays. She was an outcast in every sense of the word. But she never faltered in her goals, never tried to make herself seem less smart than she was, never put up with the discomfort of wearing contact lenses just to be prettier, or wasted time that could be spent studying to spend hours on her makeup. And she had the dozens of early admission college acceptances to show for it.

She gasped as someone bumped into her hard enough to send her stumbling back against the wall of lockers, her shoulder screaming in protest as it took the brunt of her weight. The books she'd been holding went crashing to the floor and she watched in dismay as the football player who'd crashed into her, kicked them across the hall with his boot. The scene began to attract a bit of a crowd and she blinked back tears as she heard the snickers and whispers surrounding her.

"On your knees, bitch!" The jock, she thought his name was Brent, leered, gesturing to her strewn books. Swallowing her pride, she dropped to her knees and began to gather her possessions. Trying to block out the lewd jeers surrounding her.

"Hey!" She looked up at the unfamiliar voice, and her eyes settled the angry face and hulking figure of an older boy shoving his way through the crowd until he stood toe to toe with her tormentor. Considering the fact that she didnt recognize him, and she knew everybody at this school by face, she knew he had to be the new transfer student she'd heard so much about. He'd been the talk of the entire school ever since he appeared unexpectedly the day before. She hadn't been included in any of the gossip sessions but she'd overheard quite a bit. From what she'd gathered, his name was Oliver Queen; he was at Coast City Academy because he'd been kicked out of every private school in starling city. He was richer than God, and impossibly gorgeous. She had to concede on that last point, as she watched him stare down the smaller guy in front of him.

"Where I come from, we don't find knocking a woman down amusing. Clearly, I've not only traveled to Coast City, but I've somehow managed to time travel to the Stone Age. It's really the only explanation I can come up with as to why I've found myself face to face with a Neanderthal." His voice was calm, but very low and threatening.

Felicity could see the other boys face hardening in anger, but he wasn't brave enough to try anything.

Oliver Queen turned his intense gaze on her then, his eyes softening slightly as they settled on her wide ones. He moved away from Brent, and held a hand out to her.

"Get up." The words were commanding, but his tone was gentle. She hesitated only a second before she took his offered hand and clambered to her feet. "Are you ok?" He looked her over as though checking for injuries and she felt herself flush under his heated gaze.

It wasn't until she nodded hesitantly that he turned back to Brent, who still stood staring at them, looking very confused. Almost as confused as Felicity herself.

"Pick up her books." This time Oliver's tone matched his words as he barked the order.

Felicity watched in shock as her bully reluctantly stooped to hastily gather her books from the floor. He handed them to her with barely disguised disdain, and she felt a sinking in her gut as she realized that the second Oliver had gone, she was going to pay for this.

"This isn't over." He snarled.

Felicity wasn't sure if he was talking to her or Oliver, or maybe both of them. But with one last scowl, he stalked off, shoving his way through the crowd and disappearing down the hall.

Oliver turned his attention on the gaggle of gaping kids surrounding them and rolled his eyes.

"Show's over. You can get back to your little lives now." He said loudly.

Felicity watched the crowd disperse for a second before turning back to look up at him.

"You didn't have to do that." She said quietly.

"I wanted to." He gave her a small smile, which she returned hesitantly. "You don't have to put up with them you know, why not fight back?"

She sighed and dropped her eyes to the floor. "I've learned from experience that that only makes it worse. It's easier to just walk away."

"Well maybe I'll just have to assign myself as your personal bodyguard then." He smirked. She looked at him in surprise and he chuckled at her expression.

"Oliver Queen." He held out a hand towards her and she felt herself smile as she took it.

"Felicity Smoak." She replied softly.

"Well, Felicity Smoak, what's your next class?"

"Chemistry."

"Mine too. You want a partner?"

And that was the moment that both of their lives were forever altered.

Felicity spent their senior year talking Oliver down from fights and persuading him to spend his nights studying with her instead of out and getting drunk. Which resulted in Coast Academy being the only school he wasn't kicked out of. When he graduated with honors Robert Queen actually hugged her in gratitude.

Oliver spent their senior year bullying off anyone who gave Felicity a hard time, and any of the male species who even looked at her twice, much to her irritation. He also managed to convince her that setting aside Saturday nights for fun as opposed to studying was a vital part of living. He was the one who got her drunk for the first time, teasing her for years afterwards about how she'd spent the whole night pronouncing her own name 'Lificity'.

When they graduated, he followed her all the way to MIT, where they shared a campus apartment for three years. She studied computer sciences while he did the business degree his father wanted him to. He had no intention of ever taking over his father's place as CEO of his company, but it was Felicity who told him that the degree would come in handy with all of the business endeavors he did want to do. Like opening a nightclub.

He put up with her first boyfriend, but not without threatening the poor kid very thoroughly on how dangerous it would be to his health if he were to hurt Felicity. It was she who ended the relationship after nine months, and Oliver took her out to an expensive restaurant and listened as she ranted and rambled about why she'd had to break up with him. He then sat and watched Iron Man with her while she sobbed onto his shoulder. He later denied any knowledge about why her ex was sporting a black eye the next day.

Oliver didn't have any serious relationships. But Felicity was well aware of the long list of girls he'd spent the night with. She tried not to think about it for the most part, but would have been lying if she said it didn't bother her. There was only one girl who ever stayed around for any length of time. Laurel. They were never in a proper exclusive relationship but she stuck around for a few months and he seemed to genuinely care for her. Until one morning after she'd spent the night at their apartment, she managed to bring Felicity to tears with a scathing comment about a rumor she'd heard (or started). Oliver told her to leave and he never saw her again.

And finally on graduation day, she'd stumbled off the podium, diploma in hand and raced towards him with a grin that stretched from ear to ear. He caught her in his arms and twirled her around, while she giggled with excitement. And then he'd set her down and kissed her like it was something they'd be doing for years. She kissed him back in the exact same way.

And nothing really changed, except that there were never any other women in Oliver's life after that, and when they moved into their next apartment back Starling City, the second bedroom was turned into a gym/computer lab.

Then there were club openings, and software design launches and galas and family dinners and eventually a spontaneous proposal while they were cooking mac and cheese on a Thursday night.

* * *

_** Reviews are food for inspiration people ;) 3**_


	2. Do I Know You?

**_This is completely not what I had in mind when I started this, but it kind of took on a life of it's own and ran rampant. Sorry about that. Basically it's the '_meeting as kids and kind of loving each other and then meeting again 20 years later and kind of loving each other all over again_' trope. B_****_asically this idea came from a book I read a while back, about kids who make an instant love connection when they meet... It's very cute, and apparently it does happen so I couldn't resist using it here a little. _**

**_Some notes before you read-_**

**_Kid Felicity is based on my four year old cousin, who is just about the most adorably precocious little person I've ever met. _**

**_There are several modern pop culture references in the childhood part, so I'm gonna say that since this is an AU, they're children around now and the 18 years later is 18 years in the future. Simply because I wanted to keep the Iron Man line ;)_**

**_Ok so obviously there's no island or Thea in this universe. And Robert died when Oliver was much younger (you'll discover that in the second part) But anyway, my theory is that those factors would effect Oliver's character. Which is why he's not the total pre-island douche bag he is in the show. Also it's my AU and he can't be douche for the sake of this story- writers convenience and everything. _**

**_OK I think that's everything! Let me know what you think!_**

* * *

Oliver huffed angrily as he struggled to tie the little bow tie his mother had given him.

"Stupid thing." He grumbled, glaring at the haphazard knot and shrugging in defeat.

"Are you ready Ollie?" His mother walked in to his room and pursed her lips when her eyes fell on his messy hair and disastrous tie. "Come here." She fixed the bow at his neck, and seemed to produce a comb out of nowhere before proceeding to rake it painfully through his hair.

"Mom stop it, it's fine." He pulled himself out of her reach with a scowl.

"Oliver this is an important night for your father. You need to be on your best behavior."

"I know."

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He thought he looked like one of the penguins from Happy Feet. In his opinion, seven year olds should not be forced to spend evenings in penguin suits. They should be allowed to wear Iron Man suits instead. Sadly, his mother had not agreed when he'd suggested that be his formal wear for this evening.

"Mr. Smoak is bringing his daughter along. You can play with her."

Oliver wrinkled his nose at the thought.

"How old is she?"

"Just turned four, I think." He shook his head at his mom's offered hand and followed her out of his room as she continued talking. "Her name is Felicity." She turned back to fix him with a hard stare. "If you're very, very nice to her, you can ask Raisa to fix you both some ice cream when she gets here."

Oliver wasn't oblivious to the concept of bribery. In fact, it was one of the first things he'd taught himself. Well, blackmail too. So, he only had to consider for a moment before deciding that hanging out with a stupid little girl was worth it if he got one of Raisa's special ice cream sundaes.

"Okay." He conceded.

His mother smiled indulgently and led him down the grand staircase towards the crowds of grown ups exchanging pointless small talk. His father was nowhere in sight, but that was hardly a surprise. Despite having gone on and on about how important it was for Oliver to be there to 'present a wholesome family image to the investors' his father was unlikely to even acknowledge that he was there.

The scowl that had briefly lifted from his face at the mention of ice cream, settled itself firmly back over his features and he sighed dramatically as he trudged through the gathering.

"Oliver darling, come here." He followed his mother's voice to where she was talking to a stout man he recognized as Mr. Smoak, one of his fathers partners at the company.

"Oliver! Good God you're getting big!" Mr. Smoak bellowed.

Oliver smiled politely and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course he was getting big. It was called growing up, all children did it, it was kind of a thing.

Instead, his eyes settled on a flash of pink beside the man's chubby legs. He walked around behind Mr. Smoak, watching in amusement as the small girl quickly mimicked his actions, circling her father's legs so that he could barely catch a glimpse of her.

"Oh Felicity, don't be shy." His mother was saying, "I've promised Oliver ice cream. Would you like to go with him and get some?"

A small face peeked out at that, large blue eyes settling on him hesitantly.

"Mint choc chip?" She asked, her hands still fisted in Mr. Smoak's suit pants.

"Mint choc chip's my favorite too." Oliver spoke for the first time, watching in interest as she relaxed a little, dropping her hands to her sides and stepping out completely from behind her father.

She was very short for a four year old, he noticed. She was wearing a ruffled pink dress that looked kind of like something Cinderella threw up, and she had long blonde hair that curled prettily around her shoulders. She was cute, in a fluffy kitten kind of way.

"You can come with me if you want. Raisa lets me put as many extra chocolate chips on as I want and if I ask in Russian she might give us sauce as well." Oliver said, his mouth starting to water at the thought.

Felicity's face broke into a wide smile, and she nodded excitedly. She ran towards him and held her hand out expectantly. He frowned, confused for a second before he realized what she wanted. He hesitated, but eventually reached out and grabbed her hand in his.

"I'll show you the way." He said proudly, starting to lead her off towards the kitchen.

"Oliver you need to look after Felicity okay? Don't let her go wondering off by herself." His mom called after them.

He nodded, "Okay." He called over his shoulder as he tugged the little girl towards their waiting ice cream.

"Oliver's a funny name." She piped up suddenly.

He turned to frown at her. "No it isn't." He said defensively.

"Yes it is."

"Why?"

She crinkled her forehead together as she thought. "Well it's like someone said olive and then forgot what they meant to say next. Olive…errr."

To his dismay, Oliver couldn't think of a good response to that, but luckily, they reached the kitchen and Raisa pounced on them before he had to.

"Let me guess, you two are after some ice cream?" Raisa asked with a smile.

Felicity nodded enthusiastically.

Raisa chuckled, petting his hair briefly before going to open the freezer.

"We have strawberry, cookie dough-"

"Felicity wants mint choc chip, same as me." Oliver cut in quickly. "With extra choc chips and sauce."

"Is that so? What do you say then?" Raisa asked, an eyebrow raised expectantly.

"Пожалуйста."

She smiled indulgently at him and went to fetch the ingredients. Oliver grinned proudly at the impressed look on Felicity's face.

Five minutes later, they were seated side by side at the breakfast bar, while Raisa placed two enormous bowls of minty chocolate goodness in front of them.

"For you Кузнечик. And for your lovely guest, enjoy Cолнышко." *

Oliver grinned and thanked her quickly. Felicity looked up at the older woman before leaning in close to Oliver. "How do you say thank you in her language?" She whispered.

He was happy she'd asked something he knew the answer to. He thought it might have been quite embarrassing if he didn't know what to tell her.

"Cпасибо." He whispered back.

She turned to Raisa and blushed prettily before saying the word quickly and surprisingly accurately for having just learned it.

Raisa gave her a huge smile and ruffled her hair before leaving them alone in the kitchen. Felicity looked pleased with herself for a second, but quickly grabbed her spoon and dove into her ice cream.

"Felicity's a funny name too you know." Oliver said after a minute.

Felicity didn't even pause in her effort to inhale her sundae. "No it's not. Felicity's a word, it means happiness. Oliver isn't a word." She said around a mouthful.

Oliver sighed; she had him there.

A little bit of ice cream dripped down her chin and he laughed at her, watching in interest as she blushed again. She seemed to do that a lot.

"After this we could play hide and seek." She suggested suddenly.

He frowned, usually hide and seek was his favorite game, but he couldn't play it with her.

"No. You're not meant to leave my sight. We can play something else." He said decisively.

"Like what?"

He thought for a second. "My favorite thing to do at parties is hide behind things and when people come past, I jump out and see if I can get them to spill their drink on themselves! We could do that."

She frowned at him, and he wondered if she was going to tell him that that was mean. But it only took a second for her frown to melt into a grin.

"Okay."

The evening passed quickly, full of games and laughter. They got on like a house on fire, despite the age difference. And although Felicity managed to keep up with him fairly well, he found himself happy to slow down a little for her. Not minding when he had to wait for her to catch up, or take time out of a game to explain the rules to her. He laughed more that evening than he had ever since the time his friend Tommy accidentally ate mouse poo.

But sadly, all too soon, Mr. Smoak was telling Felicity that it was time to go home.

Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes swam with tears at that news, and Oliver, on impulse, reached over and petted her head comfortingly. She looked up at him, her wide eyes heartbreakingly sad.

"I want to stay here with Oliver." She mumbled, reaching her small hand out towards his, much like she had done earlier in the evening. He took it gently in his own and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I'm sure we can play again soon." He said, looking up to her father for confirmation.

Mr. Smoak nodded. "Yes of course. Felicity you can come visit Oliver again whenever you want, okay?"

She brightened up then, and let go of Oliver's hand, allowing her father to pull her away.

"See you soon Oliver." She called.

"Wait!" He ran after them and stopped awkwardly in front of Felicity. "Take this." And, in a gesture he'd seen grown ups do in the past; he pulled his suit jacket off and tucked it around her shoulders. "It's cold outside." He explained shyly.

"Thank you." She slipped her arms through the sleeves, laughing at how long they were on her.

"Come on honey." Mr. Smoak said and Oliver took a step back, letting them go.

"Bye Felicity." He said, waving at her departing back.

She twisted around to look at him, a big smile lighting up her face.

"Bye Oliver."

* * *

_Eighteen years later_

Oliver leant against the bar; drink in hand, watching as Starling City's finest engaged in idle gossip and ill-disguised power plays. He hated this side of his life, the fake smiles and ulterior motives, the God-awful parties. If he had his way, he'd be spending his Saturday night in good company, with takeout pizza and a few beers instead of all dressed up and trying to keep the wolf from the door with tiny little 'amuse-bouches' that were barely the size of a single grape.

This whole scene made his stomach turn.

His father's last words, spoken to a sobbing fifteen-year-old Oliver sitting on the side of his hospital bed, had hit him hard, and he'd never really been able to fake it in these sort of situations since. _'Focus on what's right. What feels right.'_ His father had said. And this had never felt right; throwing money around just to show that you have it, smiling at people's faces just to turn and bitch about them a second later, keeping your opinions to yourself for fear of offending someone 'important'. He knew he had to be there to demonstrate to the world that the Queen family was still an integral part of Queen industries, and that it hadn't secretly become _Steele Consolidated _as the rumor mill suggested. But that didn't mean he had to play the game.

He grabbed the bottle of champagne that he'd been working on, and headed towards the veranda. He let himself out of the stuffy ballroom and into the chilly night air, closing the door firmly behind him, satisfied that no one seemed to have noticed his escape. He sighed and loosened his tie, undoing his top button before heading further out onto the patio.

He was about to sit down against the wall and get started on his champagne, when a flash of pink caught his eye. He turned to the left and widened his eyes when he realized that he wasn't alone. A girl was sitting on the very edge of the veranda, her legs dangling over the edge, her heels sitting beside her on the stone floor. She was wearing a long fuchsia dress that was rippling in the light breeze; her blonde locks dancing with it. She hadn't noticed him, she was lost in her own thoughts, her eyes fixed ahead of her, unfocused. He watched her for a second, transfixed by her quiet tranquility, before snapping himself out of it and strolling towards her.

He settled himself down next to her, watching in amusement as she jumped in surprise and turned to stare up at him. She was beautiful.

"Hi?" She mumbled.

"Hi."

She crinkled her brow at him, whether in confusion or exasperation, he wasn't sure, but something about the gesture was achingly familiar and he found himself searching his mind for where he might have met her before. She was stunning, all long legs and soft curves, and that sort 'gorgeous without even realizing it' thing that seemed to come hand in hand with the lingering innocence that surrounded her. He was sure he would have remembered meeting her, if he had done so already.

She was still looking at him questioningly, and he realized that he was probably freaking her out a little, a strange man sitting himself down next to her on a dark patio.

"I guess I'm not the only one in need of refuge from the party." He said, hoping to show her that he didn't intend on kidnapping her or anything.

She sighed and looked over her shoulder to where the flickering lights of the gala were filtering through the large bay windows behind them.

"Yeah, I hate these things." Her voice was soft, almost a whisper, but again came the feeling that he'd heard it before, something tugging at the back of his consciousness.

He shook his head slightly and looked at her through narrowed eyes. Had they run into each other at one of these parties before? He surely would've remembered that. Were they at college together? There were always a lot of girls around in those days, but she looked to be a few years younger than him, so that wouldn't work; that ruled out school as well. Or was he just imagining it?

He took a swig of champagne and held the bottle out to her in a silent offering. She shook her head, smiling her thanks. He was sure he'd seen that smile before.

He sighed, giving in and blurting out the question before he could talk himself out of it.

"I'm sorry… Do we know each other? You seem very familiar." He said, watching her reaction carefully.

She stared at him, her pretty blue eyes traveling over his face, her forehead pulling together in concentration.

"I don't think so." She shrugged. "Maybe we ran into each other at one of these things before?" She suggested and he nodded absently. It was possible, he supposed.

"Oh! Sorry. Felicity Smoak." She said quickly gesturing to herself with a cute wave of her hand.

He stilled. He knew that name. And now as he was looking at her, he realized he knew exactly who she was.

Felicity Smoak. _Felicity Smoak. _The little girl he'd sort of accidentally fallen in love with when he was seven years old. He'd been teased about that night for years afterwards, his mother telling the story of the time he wrapped his jacket around a little four year old girl, to anyone who'd listen. He remembered the night fairly clearly, the ice cream, the games, her ruffled pink dress, a remarkably similar shade to the one she was wearing now in fact. He'd asked about her every day for a month, hoping she'd come over to play again. He'd been horribly disappointed when he'd learnt that her father had relocated them to Coast City.

And now here she was, all grown up, and yet kind of exactly the same. Except all... sexy.

"Felicity."

He hadn't realized he'd said it aloud until he caught the funny look she was giving him.

"Sorry. I…" He broke off, finding that he was kind of at a loss for words. "We do know each other." He managed to get out, after a moment.

She looked confused.

"Really? Are you sure, because I'm usually pretty good with- Oh god, you're not the guy from my 21st birthday party are you? Because all I remember from that night is that I kissed _someone _and that they were male. Well I also kissed my friend Karen later on that night but…That's beside the point." She cut herself off and took a deep breath as though centering her thoughts.

He found himself grinning at her little ramble, she was cute when she spoke, very animated, full of life.

"No, I wasn't at your birthday party, although now I kind of wish I was."

She blushed prettily and he had a sudden vision of her doing the exact same thing all those years before.

"We played together once when we were kids, a long time ago." He mimicked the wavy hand gesture thing she'd done earlier as he introduced himself "Oliver Queen."

She grinned at him then, her eyes lighting up and her nose wrinkling adorably.

"Oliver!"

"You remember?"

She nodded and he could easily see the excitement on her face. It made in his chest lurch unexpectedly.

"Well... I mostly remember my dad telling me the story… But I remember the ice cream! To this day that was the best ice cream sundae I have ever had."

He was grinning with her then, feeling lighter than he had in a long time.

"Oh and the jacket of course. I remember the jacket." Her voice took on a softer tone then, and her eyes shifted to something else, something that made his already jumpy chest jump even higher.

"Yeah, apparently that was one of my finer moments." He murmured.

"It was definitely a great moment." She agreed. "In fact, I'm pretty sure I still have the jacket."

She turned to face him in her excitement, pulling her legs up and tucking them under her. He was struck again by how beautiful she was, all shiny eyes and alabaster skin.

"You still have it?" He asked, surprised.

"I think it's in the attic at my dad's house in Coast City, with all my childhood stuff. I remember being reluctant to get rid of it…"

He wasn't sure why that knowledge made him so happy, but it did.

"Are you here with your dad?" He asked.

"Yeah. Well I mean, I live here now, in Starling City… And my dad's only in town for a couple of nights and apparently he _had _to come to this thing, so I decided to come with him so we could spend some time together." She rolled her eyes, gesturing around them at the empty patio. "You see how well that worked out."

He nodded, he remembered those days with his own father.

"So what has Oliver Queen hiding out here?" She asked.

He snorted quietly. "I think I'd rather have my teeth removed with pliers than spend more than an hour at one of these benefits." He said dryly.

She laughed. "They are a bit ridiculous." She agreed. "And what's with the tiny food? It's like, 'here have a little taste of something just to make you realize how hungry you are, but that's it'."

He grinned when she spoke the exact thoughts he'd been having earlier.

"Not a fan of the amuse bouches?" He asked lightly, a teasing lilt to his voice.

"I don't find them amusing." She chuckled at her own joke, and he laughed with her. Wondering how someone could be so sexy and so adorable at the same time. He didn't think he'd ever come across that combination before.

"So what have you been up to, in the last... However many years?" She asked after a moment.

He hesitated before answering, wondering if what he was about to do was the right thing. _It felt right._

"Maybe we can catch up on those missing…" He did quick calculation "Eighteen years over dinner." He said, watching for her reaction.

She smiled.

"Considering the fact that neither of us want to be here, and the people we came with clearly haven't come looking for us… That sounds like fun." She said. "Nothing fancy though, I've had my fill of fancy for one evening.I would kill for a burger right now." She groaned. "I literally haven't eaten all day, I really wouldn't be surprised if I passed out."

She seemed to have a habit of rambling a little, but to his surprise, he realized that it was just another thing about her that he seemed to find endearing.

He tried to curb his excitement as he jumped to his feet; there was really no reason for him to be getting all worked up over going to dinner with a girl.

But she wasn't just _a_ girl, she was _the_ girl, the though flitted unbidden through his head. But he forced it away and tried to stay focused on the present. He should at least wait until they'd been on one date before deciding he was in love with her all over again.

"Burgers it is then." He said, holding a hand out to her and helping her to her feet. She was still tiny, barely reaching his shoulder. He'd never specifically had a thing for height difference, but with her, he rather loved it. It was like she was something precious and fragile he had to protect. He remembered feeling like that when he was a kid too.

"Sounds perfect." She agreed, standing barely a foot in front of him, heels in hand; dimples and rosy cheeks, and pink lipstick. Looking very _very_ kissable. He resisted the urge, and held out his arm for her to hold while she slipped her heels back on. They gave her an extra lift, but she still stood several inches shorter than him.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said triumphantly when she was done.

He smiled and gently brushed a hand down her arm to take her elbow. He noticed the goosebumps across her skin and smiled to himself as he had an idea.

He shrugged out of his jacket, watching as her eyes widened in surprise, and then tucked it carefully over her shoulders, sweeping her golden hair out from underneath.

"Take this. It's cold outside." He said quietly, mimicking his childhood words.

She beamed up at him and his chest lurched yet again. He wondered if that was going to be a constant thing when he was with her. He hoped she'd be around long enough for him to find out.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and couldn't resist the urge to lightly trail his fingertips down her cheek. Smiling at her flushed face, he dropped his hand to wrap around hers, entwining their fingers naturally, as though they'd done it a hundred times before.

"Let's go." He grinned. "Those burgers aren't going to eat themselves.

* * *

*** Raisa calls Oliver 'grasshopper' and Felicity 'sunshine**'. **_They're both things my nanny used to say to me in Russian. However it's been a long time since I wrote any Russian, so the spelling is probably wrong, sorry! _**


	3. Whoever You Are, Please Just Listen

Summary: Felicity is the daughter of a rich, corrupt business owner. The Hood pays them a visit.

Notes: This one's short, ridiculous and yeah I basically hate everything about it. Sorry. But I'm uploading it anyway, because it's already written and I might as well. The next one will be better, pinky swear. :) Also in this world Tommy never died, and Felicity obviously wasn't around, so Oliver's still killing, and focusing all his attention on the list.

* * *

The sound of glass shattering and raised voices woke Felicity late on that particular Wednesday night. Sitting up in bed, she listened intently, her heart stuttering with fear when she heard her father cry out. She jumped out of bed and ran out of her room, not bothering even to throw a robe over her short pajamas. She raced down the stairs and to her father's study where the commotion was originating.

She hesitated for a second outside the room, her ear pressed to the door, adrenaline roaring through her ears.

"Please. Please."

Felicity had heard her father say many things, but please was rarely one of them. And in the few times she had heard him utter the word, it had never been like that, _begging._

Heart pounding, she pushed the door open, her eyes quickly taking in the scene before her. Her father was backed up into a wall, his hands held up in a gesture of surrender, his face distorted with fear. And facing him, on the other side of the room, was the reason.

Felicity had heard about him. The Hood, Green Arrow, Starling City's resident vigilante. She knew he went after corrupt one percent-ers, to bully them into righting their wrongs, or face the fatal consequences. But she had never imagined he'd show up here, in her house, in the middle of the night, aiming his bow and arrow at her dad.

She knew they were privileged… Perhaps that was putting it mildly; they were rich, stinking rich in fact. But they weren't criminals. Smoak industries was an astronomically successful import-export company that her grandfather had built from the ground up. There was no reason for Green Arrow to be targeting her father, he has no part in organized crime, he wasn't trafficking women, or doing any of the other heinous crimes she'd read about the vigilante's previous victims.

Both men had turned their attention to her by that point, her dad's eyes widening in horror as he saw her.

"Felicity, run!" He shouted.

She considered it for a brief moment, but stood her ground, her eyes fixed on the dark figure of the man she'd read so much about.

Even though his eyes were hidden by his hood, she could tell he was watching, waiting to see if she'd do as her father bid. He was giving her a chance to leave unharmed. She raised her chin defiantly and took a step closer, in a silent show of solidarity.

She may have imagined it, but for a second she thought she saw the vigilante tense, shifting his weight briefly as though he was uncomfortable with this turn of events. But then his shoulders were rolling back and he was raising the bow.

"Andrew Smoak. You have failed this city. I gave you a chance to right your wrongs and you refused. You must suffer the consequences of your actions." His voice was hard and unwavering, the modifier he wore giving it an eerie tone of finality.

The ringing in her ears grew louder, as Felicity seemed to watch the scene in slow motion, her father's angry shouts fading into the background. All her attention focused on the arrow that was pointing straight at the only family she had left.

She acted without thinking, if she _had_ thought it through, perhaps she wouldn't have done it. Andrew had not been the best father a girl could ask for; he worked late into the night, he'd hired nannies to raise her from the day her mother had died, right up until her eighteenth birthday. In truth she barely knew him, but since she'd come back from college and finally agreed to take her rightful place at the company, he'd been there for her more than she'd ever imagined he would be. And even without that, he was still her father, and she couldn't let him die. Not when she could do something about it.

And so, without hesitation, she stepped into the line of fire. Standing equidistance between the two men, the firm set of her chin defying the raging fear in her eyes.

The bow slipped a little, the arrow dipping until it pointed down just enough so it wouldn't hit her if it was released. That eased her fear just enough for her to summon the last reserve of courage she had, and plead her case.

"Please. I know there's a man in there, underneath the hood and behind the arrow. And I'm speaking to him, I'm _pleading _with him not to do this. This is my dad, and he's all I've got left in the whole world. And I know you wouldn't be here without reason, but whatever he's done, however bad you think he is, if you kill him tonight, you'll be no better. Because you'll have to go through me and I have done _nothing _wrong. I mean literally, I've never even cheated on a test for God's sake… I mean I did get a parking ticked once, but I disputed it and ended up winning so… Never mind. What I'm trying to say here is, I'm not going to let you hurt him. You'll have to hurt me first. And hurting me means you're not a vigilante; you're a cold blooded criminal, who shoots arrows into harmless twenty year old girls." Her voice had grown stronger as she spoke, and she knew she had both men's absolute attention. "So whoever you are, please just listen. If you have evidence that he did something wrong, take to the police. Just don't hurt us."

There was a deafening silence when she was done, and she wondered if she'd just made a huge mistake. But then the bow was lowered completely, and she knew they were safe.

"It's Felicity, right?" The gravelly, distorted voice asked, in a gentler tone than she'd heard it before.

"Yes."

He nodded, and hesitated for a second before giving her an almost imperceptible nod.

"You're a very brave girl, your father owes you his life. I won't hurt you, but you will be getting a visit from the FBI tomorrow." He said slowly, letting his words sink in.

She nodded, if her family's company was doing anything that wasn't on the books, she wanted to know about it.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He turned to leave, slinging his bow over his shoulder and starting towards the broken window he'd come in by. But at the last second, he turned back and looked at her.

"You, Felicity Smoak, are remarkable." His words were quiet, but even behind the moderator, she could hear that they were genuine. And, despite the fact that this man had just broken into her house in the middle of the night and threatened her with a bow and arrow, she found herself smiling at him.

"Thank you." She repeated, and then he was gone.

Little did she know that that would not, by any means, be the last time she'd lay her eyes on the Green Arrow.

* * *

_**Also guys if you want to leave me prompts or ideas or something for more, that would be welcome :)**_


	4. Why Waste More Time?

**_Pearl Harbor AU. I'm not even sorry. God I love that movie and ugh yes wow I think I might have to continue this one because PEARL HARBOR AU HOW HAS NO ONE DONE THIS YET? Sorry I need to calm down._**

_**Okay notes - this is obviously set in 1941, before the attack on PH. And I know this one is short, but like I said, I'm thinking about continuing it so maybe consider this drabble as a preview or something?**_

_**Is this something you'd want to read more of? Let me know!**_

* * *

_September 1941_

The steady chug of the train was calming to Oliver's tired nerves, and after an hour or so on board he found himself relaxing slightly. Letting his book lie abandoned on the seat beside him, he closed his eyes and allowed the rhythmic hum of the engine to begin lulling him to sleep. He had a long way to go, and he wasn't exactly looking forward to arriving at his destination.

His momentary peace was interrupted by his carriage door being quietly opened. He snapped his eyes open and turned to glare at the intruder, only to find himself staring at a young woman. She had her long blonde hair loose around her shoulders and wore a belted green dress that came to just below her knees. Her eyes flew to his and she flashed a quick smile, all shiny white teeth and sparkling blue eyes.

He raised his eyebrows as she pressed a finger to her lips, and her eyes glittered at his confused expression. And then she was darting forwards, and he could only watch in surprise as she dropped to her knees and slipped beneath the bench opposite him.

He opened his mouth to say something, he had no idea what, when the compartment door opened again and a stout man wearing a conductor's uniform poked his head in.

"Afternoon Sir." He nodded at Oliver. "You haven't seen a young lady pass by here, have you? Blonde hair, green dress?" He asked.

Oliver hesitated for barely a second before shaking his head.

"Can't say that I have, I'm afraid." He said lightly. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing to worry about Sir. Enjoy the rest of your journey."

The man gave a brief, polite smile before disappearing back down the passageway.

The woman in question popped her head out from beneath the seat and looked around, checking that they were alone, before scrambling out of her hiding place and back to her feet.

"Thank you." She smiled at him, she seemed to do that a lot, smile that is.

Oliver couldn't help but return the gesture. Her very being sparkled with such life and joy that it was almost impossible not to respond.

"May I inquire why you're hiding from the ticket collector?" He asked, watching intently as her cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

She sat down primly on the seat opposite him, folding her hands neatly on her lap.

"I'm a stow away." She said calmly, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

His eyebrows shot up and he opened his mouth to respond, only to close it quickly, realizing that he ran the risk of accidentally being very insulting, whatever he said.

"I see." He replied simply. "Well you're welcome to stow away in here if you wish. I could use the company."

She smiled once again, and relaxed a little in her seat.

"I was hoping you would say that." She responded easily, yet another smile gracing her pretty face. "I'm Felicity."

She held a hand out toward him and he took it in his own, marveling at how small and delicate it was against his.

Felicity. Her name suited her. Happiness. She radiated it.

"Oliver."

She shook his hand formally and he found himself unwilling to let go, he did though, reluctantly letting her draw her hand back to her lap.

"So, Oliver, where are you off to on this fine autumn day?" She leant her elbows against the table between them and regarded him with curiosity.

"Virginia for now. But I'll be shipping out for Pearl Harbor in two weeks."

Her eyes widened almost imperceptibly.

"I didn't take you for a soldier. The first class cabin and expensive suit is more indicative of a business man." She commented, her eyes raking over him in a way that made his spine tingle.

"It was a choice. Just because I come from a wealthy family, doesn't mean I shouldn't help defend our country." He said, his eyes drifting from her face to gaze out of the window at the passing scenery.

She interrupted his moment of reverie by saying softly; "That's an admirable decision."

He turned back to her, surprised to see her lips lacking the joy he'd seen there before. Instead she had an almost sad look upon her face.

Hoping to coax her smile back into place, he mimicked her position, resting his elbows against the table, he regarded her openly.

"So what about you, Miss Stow Away? What is your destination?"

Her lips quirked up, just as he had hoped they would and she considered him carefully for a second before replying.

"As long as it's far away from where I started. It doesn't matter." Her eyes sparkled with mischief and he was struck again by her vigor. Hunger for life was practically singing through her veins, and it was almost addictive to see.

"So tell me, what's the drink service like up here in first class?" She asked after a moment, her teeth sinking temptingly into her lower lip.

Yes, his journey just got much more entertaining.


End file.
